Caught With Her Pants Down
by mrneb
Summary: Freshman year of college. Leslie gets caught in an embarrassing situation. LDD, oneshot, Les-Jes. Based on 2007 movie. Rated T for some adult themes and humor, mild swearing.


_Disclaimer: Katherine Paterson owns the characters and situations from 'Bridge to Terabithia'. I don't own them and I won't profit from them._

Caught With Her Pants Down

Leslie Burke and Jesse Aarons were curled up asleep in each other's arms. It was Sunday morning and they had fallen asleep in Leslie's bed. The bed was on the right side of the narrow dorm room. Identical beds, dressers and desks were on each side.

The holiday break was just about done and they had arrived at her school the weekend before the start of Spring semester. Because Leslie's school was located halfway between Lark Creek and Jesse's college, they had decided to stop there so Jesse would have an easier drive the next day. It was still their freshman year in college. They had weathered the first few difficult months apart from each other and had finally gotten used to college life and its routines.

Of course, being 18 and on your own did have some advantages. In the late fall they had finally gotten together without either parents or family present. They met at a little Bed and Breakfast in North Carolina and awkwardly, but enthusiastically started exploring a more adult stage of their relationship. At the Thanksgiving break, they tried to act nonchalantly about their new relationship, but both sets of parents seemed to know exactly what had happened. After some hand-wringing and heated discussion, their parents accepted this new status, albeit reluctantly. Both Jesse and Leslie had gotten a serious talk from one or both parents about being careful; Jesse getting a stern warning from his dad about the "no hanky-panky rule" in his house.

Even with the reluctant acceptance from both parents, the demands of college life didn't leave them much time to see other. Other than that weekend stay in North Carolina, neither Jesse nor Leslie had seen each other in person except on the holidays. Even then, both sets of parents watched carefully for any violations of the newly enforced "no hanky-panky rule". The couple knew they wouldn't have another chance of getting together until the summer, so they headed back to school early, claiming they had loads of work to finish up. Their parents saw right through the excuse, but let them go. They arrived at Leslie's school early Saturday afternoon and were able to have a romantic dinner, in addition to getting "reacquainted" with each other later that night.

Jesse slowly woke up and shivered in the cold January morning. He gently got out the bed, careful not to wake his sleeping girlfriend. Seeing her shiver in her sleep, he rearranged the blanket around the rest of her body. After planting a gentle kiss on her bare shoulder, he turned around and quickly changed into t-shirt and pants. He grabbed her dorm room keys and quietly snuck out for a much needed trip to the restroom. Still asleep, Leslie turned over toward the wall, cuddling a nearby pillow. The action sent the light blanket slipping off her unclothed body.

Farther down the opposite end of the hallway, Leslie's roommate, Evelyn, led her family through the quiet dorm hall. Most students had not yet arrived back from the school holiday. The few who were in the dorm were still sleeping off the effects of Saturday night partying. Trailing Evelyn were her Mom, Dad and younger brother, Marty.

"Leslie should be back sometime later today Mom, so I don't think you'll be able to see her".

"That's too bad, honey. I was looking forward to talking to her again. She's such a smart, well-mannered girl."

"Yeah, not to mention she's hot!" said her brother, trailing behind.

Marty ducked as his sister took a playful swipe at him. ""Marty! Behave yourself! Leslie _is_ very attractive, but she doesn't flaunt her looks or act snooty in any way." Which was true. Evelyn was reasonably attractive, but Leslie could (and did) cause members of the male species to stop in their tracks. She was surprised that Leslie almost never noticed her effect on men. It surprised Evelyn even more to find out her roommate was a sweet, sunny soul who ignored the usual cliques on campus and treated everyone with equal kindness. This had helped Evelyn enormously in adjusting to college life and she knew Leslie's attitude had been a great help. As they reached the door to her room, she quickly unlocked the door and stepped through followed by her family.

"You know, I'm really lucky to have a roommate like her." Just as those encouraging words left her mouth, the whole family stopped cold. What greeted them was the sight of Leslie on her bed, naked back and bottom in plain sight. She was still asleep and cuddling a pillow.

For two seconds, there was no movement at all by the family except eyes widening, Marty's eyes widening clear into his hairline. Evelyn was the first to regain her composure.

"Leslie! What are you doing here?!"

Leslie, awakened suddenly by the yell of her roommate, shot her head up, eyes half asleep. She raised herself up sluggishly and twisted to her right, giving Marty a vision that would fuel his 14 year old fantasies for the next year: Leslie naked, partially reclined with her chest, hip and a flash of porcelain thigh faced in their direction.

It took a few seconds, but Leslie finally realized there were people in the room staring at her, and that she was quite naked. She gave a shriek, turned away and snatched the blanket nearby to cover her body.

Evelyn's horrified mother had her hand over her mouth, paralyzed in shock. Her husband quickly recovered, turned around, placed a hand over his son's eyes and led him back into the hallway. He glanced back before leaving, mouth tight, but a single eyebrow cocked up. _Well now_, he thought with amusement, _I haven't seen something like _that_ in a long time_.

Evelyn quickly pushed her Mom, who still had not moved from her spot, into the hallway after her father and shut the door in front of them. "Jesus, Leslie! Will you hurry up and get some clothes on! What are you doing here so early, and … and why are you naked?!".

Leslie finally regained her wits and scrambled out of the bed. She gathered up a t-shirt and jeans, and started dressing. She turned to her roommate and said in a hurried, quiet voice, "Evie, you know our school is on the way to my boyfriend's school. We decided to stop here yesterday so he would have a shorter drive today!"

Evelyn answered in the same low, hushed voice. "You mean your boyfriend's here?!" Her eyes scanned Leslie's unmade bed and understanding dawned on her. "Oh my God! You two had _sex_ here last night!!"

Leslie's head turned around to face her roommate and she gave her an exasperated look. "Well, he _is _my boyfriend." She answered back snidely. "Anyway, we've been together since 6th grade, so don't get all holier than thou on me!" Now Leslie's eyes widened and her head whipped around the room, finally noticing that her boyfriend was gone. "Oh my God! Jesse must have run out to the bathroom!"

Down the hallway, Jesse was making his way back to the room, much relieved. Suddenly, he heard Leslie shriek and a door slam, so he ran ahead. As he rounded the corner, he spotted a group of three people standing right in front of the door to Leslie's room. The woman's back was ramrod straight and she had her mouth over her hands, staring straight at the door. The man was facing a teenage boy, his hands over the boy's eyes, head turned back to look at his wife. All three were unmoving and silent.

Jesse grimaced. _Oh no! Leslie's roommate must be back early! And she brought her family!_ He started to turn back the other way, when Evelyn's father sensed the movement and turned his head to look at him. Her mother's head whipped around toward him too, her mouth still covered with her hand.

Jesse stopped and turned back around. He took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and walked forward to face the worst. _Ah, hell! Might as well try to look casual about it_, he thought. He raised his hand. "Hello! You must be Evelyn's family. My name's Jesse and I'm Leslie's boyfriend." He said with an embarrassed smile.

Evelyn's mother and father stared at him for a few seconds not saying a word. Her brother Marty finally got a hand up and partially moved his father's hand, but his eyes were still glazed over and locked on the door.

Suddenly, Jesse figured out why they were standing in front of the door, completely silent. He cursed silently in his head and quickly fished out Leslie's dorm room keys. He struggled awkwardly to get the door open. "I'm so sorry!", he said to the still shocked family, "Let me get in there and get some clothes on Leslie. I mean, help Leslie dress. I mean … aw, crap!". He finally got the door open, stepped in and shut the door. Evelyn's parents looked at each other, her Mom with her hand still over her mouth.

Inside, Jesse was greeted with a stifled shriek from Evelyn which caused him to yelp and jump back.

"Oh my God, who are you?!" screeched Evelyn as she reached for a stapler nearby and raised it over her head.

Leslie jumped in front of Jesse, hands raised in front her. "For chrissakes, Evie, this is my boyfriend, Jesse! Now put that thing down! You met him last fall, remember?"

Evelyn lowered the stapler and moved back a few steps. She finally took a good look at the guy and realized that, yes, this did look like Leslie's boyfriend. She didn't clearly remember his last visit, but recognized him from the pictures in the corner of Leslie's side of the room. Evelyn had secretly dubbed it the "Luv Corner". This guy definitely resembled the male person prominently displayed in the "Luv Corner".

Leslie turned to her boyfriend and pulled him into the center of the room. "Hurry up and pack up your stuff! Kathy's in her room and we can wait there!" She fished around the room and shoved his loose clothes in his bag while he did the same with his stuff on her dresser. In under a minute, they made for the door. Leslie had her hand on the doorknob and turned to her roommate. "I'm so sorry, Evie! I'll go over to Kath's room and wait there. Please tell your family that I am so sorry!"

She opened the door and passed by Evelyn's family, Jesse firmly in tow. Moving quickly down the hall, she turned her head. "I gotta go, Mr. and Mrs. Blanchard! It was nice of you to come visit!", she said to them, face flushing furiously. _God, that sounded so stupid!_ She thought to herself.

Evelyn's family still hadn't uttered a word although Evelyn's mother had finally removed her hand from her mouth. They watched silently as their daughter's embarrassed, disheveled roommate ran down the hall dragging her equally disheveled boyfriend, who was stumbling trying to keep up. Leslie hammered on one of the doors near the end of the hall, yelling a name. When the door opened, she rushed through the door leaving her boyfriend standing. He stood outside for a second before Leslie's pale, graceful arm reached out and dragged him inside, slamming the door shut behind him.

Inside, Leslie paced the room. Her friend Kathy was still half asleep, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! Kath! Evie's family got here early! They saw me butt-naked in there!"

Kathy stopped rubbing her eyes, finally noticed Jesse, and started laughing. "Holy shit, Les! Did they catch you two in the middle of doing it?"

"NO! We were not in the 'middle of doing it'! I was asleep and Jesse had gone out to the bathroom." She plunked herself on one of the beds and covered her face with her hands. "Oh my God! They must think that I'm a slut!

"Well…"

Leslie gave a growl. "Shut up, Kath!"

Kathy quieted down, but she had a lopsided grin on her face. She was quite amused seeing her normally level-headed friend in a bit of a panic. Actually, Leslie was the one who usually had the wicked sense of humor, but now the tables were turned.

Leslie turned to address Jesse. "Maybe we should just sneak out and wait somewhere until her family leaves. Get breakfast or something."

"Well, that might be hard considering you don't have any shoes on and you're not wearing underwear." answered Jesse.

Kathy started sniffing the air. "Not only that, but frankly, both you guys have a distinct odor about you. I think you better shower before leaving." She flashed a sly grin at her friend. "Unless you like smelling like sex before going out in public…"

Leslie put her face back in her hands. "Oh God, oh God, oh God!" She finally got some control over herself and pointed at Jesse, who cringed over the look on her face. "You! Go back to the room and get me my clothes, shoes, purse; anything else I'll need to shower and change! I am NOT walking back in there!" Jesse took off like the devil himself were on his trail.

Back in Leslie's dorm room, Evelyn cleaned up as much as she could before opening the door. She sniffed. _Oh gross, it smells like them doing it!_ She went over to the window and opened it, while going back to the heater and turning the heat up. Finally, she opened the door and her Mom marched in, a dark look on her face.

"Good heavens! I have never…" she started, but was interrupted by Evelyn.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know she would be here, and Leslie doesn't normally sleep naked!" She covered her mouth, realizing what she just said. "Oh God, that came out wrong!"

While Evelyn's mother started scolding her daughter, her Dad had walked in with Marty. He noticed the "Luv Corner", and studied the pictures with interest. Instead the usual boyfriend pictures he expected, all the pictures were of Leslie and her boyfriend together.

One picture was the pair at a prom, slow dancing, eyes lost in each other's faces. Another picture when they were teenagers, cuddling together in a car seat asleep, Leslie's head against Jesse's chest. A recent picture with Leslie, arms around Jesse's neck, cheek to cheek facing the camera with big smiles. The central picture were the two as kids in what was obviously a hospital room. Leslie had her head in bandages and she was sitting up in bed. Opposite her was Jesse holding one of her hands, a book on his lap. They were smiling and waving to the camera with their free hands. Even though their faces were facing the camera, their eyes were locked on each other.

He interrupted in his wife in the middle of her tirade. "Honey …. HONEY!"

"What!? Our daughter's roommate just had sex with some boy in _our_ daughter's dorm room!"

"I don't think he's just 'some boy', sweetie."

"How do YOU …".

He held up his hand to stop her, while reaching out with the other hand to grab the hospital picture. "Look at this picture. It's Leslie and that boy. They look like they're only 10 or 11, but it's them. It's obvious that those two have known each other for a very long time." He pointed at the other pictures. "Look at these pictures, dear. Every one has the two of them in it. Not alone; together; at different ages. I wouldn't be surprised if they've been together longer than we were before we got married."

Evelyn interrupted again. "Leslie told me that they were childhood friends, then childhood sweethearts. I know you don't approve Mom, but Leslie's not sleeping around or anything. They've known each other a long time and they're really in love! It's not some one night stand. They talk to each other on the phone practically every night and I've never even seen Leslie flirt with any guys in this school, let alone try to sleep with one!"

With perfect timing, Jesse burst into the room. "I'm really sorry to interrupt, everyone. I'll be out of here as quick as I can. I just need to get some things for Leslie." He started going through Leslie's dresser and closet getting clothes, shoes and other sundries.

Evelyn's Mom started up again, but was quieted by her Dad, who extended his hand out to Jesse. "Son, my name is Will Blanchard and this my wife, Ellen and my son Marty. I think you've already met our daughter, Evelyn."

Jesse stared in shock for a moment at Mr. Blanchard's hand. Then he shook off his surprise and shook the man's hand. "It's nice to finally meet you and your family, sir, although I was hoping it would have been under, um, less unusual circumstances. I know how this looks, but please, don't judge Leslie poorly on my behalf." He looked down, embarrassed. "I, I … I'm really sorry about all this, sir".

Evelyn's Mom still had a shocked, outraged expression on her face, but before she could say anything, Evelyn's father stepped in front of her. "It's alright, son. We're not here to judge you or Leslie. We'll probably even laugh off this whole situation in the future. You go right on ahead and finish up."

"Thanks, Mr. Blanchard, Mrs. Blanch…" He winced seeing her outraged stare, quickly grabbed the rest of Leslie's gear and fled the room.

"Did you see that, Will?! That boy knew exactly where to get Leslie's underwear! Boys his age shouldn't know where to find their girlfriend's underwear!"

"Wow!", said Marty, finally breaking his shocked silence. Marty's family all turned to him. "I imagined Leslie naked before, but that was _way_ better than anything I could've dreamed up!" Marty cringed as his mother smacked him on the top of his head and proceeded to tell him exactly why he was grounded for the rest of the week.

* * *

Updates:  
v.1.1(10/05/08) – I changed the rating of my story to a T. I've been reading on the FanFiction website for a while now and my story is pretty tame compared to others I've read. If someone requests it, I'll move it back to an M rating. Also, I removed the original author's note. It's pretty superfluous given it dealt with the original M story rating. I put character thoughts in italics, centered the title and fixed one minor continuity issue. The rest of the text is unchanged.


End file.
